


Michael on the Fucking Roof

by oddandevander



Series: Two Player Game [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost First Kiss, Anxiety, Drug Use, Especially Michael, Fluff, M/M, Slight Paranoia, They're awkward, Weed, boyf riends - Freeform, but only for a little bit, i mean they're not actually dating yet, idk what to say about the squip but he's not mentioned at all so take that for what you will, im bad at tags, includes a concerned jeremy, it's brought up, its awkward, michael gets a nose bleed, new relationship stuff?, not for the reason you think, nothing triggering actually happens but, possible trigger warning!, they're getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: Does Michael really have to be so high?





	Michael on the Fucking Roof

**Author's Note:**

> im v inconsistent and idk if i will finish this at all. that said, some things to get out of the way:
> 
> 1\. im hella into the idea of michael having two moms so yes  
> 2\. ugh i fuckin love me some gay-ass/bi-ass jeremy but he's "canonically straight" (pft) so im settling for a more hetereoflexible jerm  
> 3\. possible trigger warning for depression/similar things. no one is actually depressed but it's brought up

**mike.a.roni**

> im on my roof rn

That was the only thing Michael sent to Jeremy, at 2 AM. No context or explanation, just a single text. Naturally, it was a pretty concerning thing to be sent.

**always-heere**

> Why? Are you okay?
> 
> Dude, what's up?

It became more concerning when Michael didn't answer immediately. Michael always replied to texts within maybe a minute, at most, but at least three ticked slowly by as Jeremy stared at his phone, and there was nothing. He even refreshed his messages just to make sure they were still working. The fact that they were worried him even more. Jeremy tried to calmly assess the situation, and his mind went back to a day or two ago. Michael mentioned being stressed or something.

But not  _that_ stressed, right? He didn't seem like he was freaking out about it or anything. Still, every second without a reply was another drop of doubt added to Jeremy's head.  _Oh my god, what's he even doing on the roof. Michael hates going outside. There's no video games out there._ Unease swept through his entire body, and then it turned into full-on panic after about five minutes, Jeremy scanning his brain and furiously thinking up what could be happening with Michael right now.

**always-heere**

> Michael please answer
> 
> You're freaking me out, I'm worried
> 
> You there?

Jeremy couldn't make himself do anything except stare at the screen, waiting for Michael's message to pop up, and hoping desperately that it would. He started typing another message when the phone buzzed and he got a reply, finally.

**mike.a.roni**

> yeah dude im fine lol
> 
> why, did u assume smth happened or??
> 
> hey chill out dude haha

All of those sent probably in less than ten seconds. Back to the normal Michael. Despite the relief in Jeremy's chest, his hands were still shaking. A gradual, vague sadness moved in to replace his panic.

**always-heere**

> Christ
> 
> You scared the hell out of me Michael

**mike.a.roni**

> hey im sorry dude

The fact that Michael was okay helped ease him, but a bad feeling still lingered. Jeremy stared at the screen emptily for a few moments, still inside of his own head. Michael was okay. Nothing was wrong. Just normal, fine Michael who wasn't in any danger. Who - who was on the roof. Jeremy didn't even consider it for very long before going to Michael's contact and clicking CALL. He pressed the phone to his ear while it rang.

Typically, Michael answered about a ring in. "Heeeey, dude."

"Why the hell are you on the roof?" Jeremy tried to sound angry. It came out as more high-pitched and fretful, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"I dunno. I just wanted to... get some air." On the roof. At two in the morning. Michael was quiet for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Apparently not. Jeremy felt a wave of exasperation hit him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he snapped, not even caring that his voice was high and whiny. He swallowed in an attempt to compose himself a little more. "Are you high?"

"I already told you I'm on the roof." The big, stupid grin was obvious in Michael's tone, but Jeremy couldn't find it in himself to laugh. Michael's playful tone fell away slightly. "Yeah, a little. I guess." He sniffed and didn't say anything for a minute. "What'd you think? Happened, I mean."

Still a vague question, but Jeremy understood it. This time the feeling running through him was embarrassment. "I - I don't know. You just say you're on the roof with no context. I thought you... I don't know."

"Did you think I, like, came up here to jump or something?" By the way Michael asked this so nonchalantly, it made Jeremy feel even dumber for thinking it in the first place. Michael laughed a little. "Dude, come on. My roof is, like,  _way_ not high enough to jump from." Comforting. "Also I would never do that," he added quickly. "Jeremy, dude. I'm... sorry I worried you," he said earnestly.

Some part of Jeremy was surprised Michael didn't just mock him. But Jeremy tended to be pretty transparent to Michael most of the time, so it wasn't a big surprise that he understood how put off Jeremy was by this. At least he didn't make fun of him for it. "It's fine," Jeremy murmured, calming down. His eyes suddenly got heavy and his arms were weaker, exhausted mentally and physically after all that. "Could you just... not be on the roof, though?" There was still no telling why Michael decided to go up onto the roof, but Jeremy didn't even care at this point. He just wanted to be sure Michael was safe.

He sighed deeply on the other end. "Fine." A few seconds of silence ticked by where Jeremy's muscles relaxed a bit more. "Do you wanna come over?" Michael asked abruptly, so quickly that his words nearly ran together.

The question took a second to process. "I - right now?" Jeremy glanced at the clock.  **2:43 AM**. "It's-" An argument formed itself briefly in his head, but a sudden overwhelming urge to see Michael shoved it away. "Really man?"

"I'll be less bored with you...  _Heere_."

"Way to use the most overused joke of our entire lives."

Michael laughed. "It's in your username, fuck off."

Jeremy joined in with his laughter, the earlier panic completely gone now, leaving no trace at all. "Fine. I'll come over."

" _Yes_. Seeya, dude."

"See ya."

* * *

With a quick note to his father hung on the fridge, Jeremy grabbed his things and snuck out quietly. All things considered, there wasn't much harm in this. Jeremy's father was far from uptight, and it was a Friday night. They didn't have anything to do in the morning, anyway. Plus, Michael lived close enough that Jeremy could walk there. The route was so familiar that the darkness didn't even perturb him.

Once Michael's house was in sight, Jeremy shot him a text, not wanting to knock and wake anyone up. A few moments after he did, Michael opened up, waving to Jeremy as he came up the porch. "Hey buddy. Come on in, just try not to be loud; moms are sleeping."

"You think they'll be upset that I snuck over here in the middle of the night?" Jeremy asked. So far he'd maintained a pretty great relationship with Michael's moms.

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please. They'll be psyched to see you. And I don't think they'll even wake up before ten, so you can just say you came over early in the morning. Technically, that's not a lie," he pointed out, a familiar grin on his face. "Let's go."

They went down to the basement, closing the door behind them and going down the stairs. Michael's basement was their own personal bro cave, their place to just hang out for up to days at a time. Complete with chips, candy bars and outdated bottles of soda. It was comforting, something they were used to. It was like another world. Some type of stress-free world.

"Why'd you want me to come here, anyway?" Jeremy asked. "Not that I don't want too. It's just, you know, like 3 AM now."

Michael shrugged. "Clearly you weren't sleeping."

That was fair. The pair went to their normal routine of getting high and playing video games from their respective beanbag chairs. The hours ticked by with the boys barely noticing, especially with no outside light source nearby. Before they knew it, it was 6 AM and they'd stayed up all night and they were tired and high, reduced to giggling idiots.

Stretching out and yawning, Jeremy leaned over to rest his head against Michael's folded legs. "God." He stared at nothing with unfocused eyes, feeling his lack of sleep eating away at him.

"You good dude?" Michael chuckled gently.

Jeremy nodded, giving him a small smile. He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing, maybe trying to get a few seconds of sleep because he just needed it that bad. But when he opened his eyes, Michael was suddenly  _right_ over him and their faces were getting close and -  _Holy shit Michael's gonna kiss me_. It wasn't like Jeremy just despised the idea of that or anything but he felt an extreme wave of panic and just reacted as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, his reaction involved frantically jerking up. Even  _more_ unfortunately, he somehow didn't account for the fact that up was the exact direction Michael was in, and it led to a hard crash of Jeremy's forehead against his friend's face.

" _Ow_!"

"oMIGOD I'M SO SORRY," Jeremy burst out frantically, sitting up and ignoring the throbbing in his forehead. He held his hands out in front of himself like he wanted to touch Michael to make sure he was okay but was too afraid too.

" _You could have just said no, man, I would have understood_!" Michael's voice was uncharacteristically high and frantic now as he held his face.

Jeremy was completely red with guilt and shaking. He caught a glimpse of red on Michael's face and had a horrible realization. "You're bleeding!" He jumped up to his feet clumsily, knocking over a (thankfully empty) cup in the process. "I - I'll go get ice," he stammered and darted out of the room.

_STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID._ Jeremy's heart was beating out of his chest for a lot of reasons. Still trying to be quiet, he found a plastic bag in Michael's kitchen and scooped some ice into it.  _Did Michael try to kiss me? Why did I freak out? WHY DID HE TRY TO KISS ME?_ As bothersome as the questions were unanswered, there were biggered problems for now. Jeremy darted back down the stairs with the ice pack in his hand.

"H-Here, I got this." He hastily sat back down next to Michael, heat radiating off of his body like he was actually on fire.

Michael was leaned back, apparently doing what he could with blood dripping from his face, and laughing. "Jesus dude, did it scare you  _that_ much?" Michael asked, a playful spark in his eyes.

"I wasn't scared!" Jeremy said quickly. "I-I just got nervous."

"Nervous enough to  _break my fucking nose_?" Michael asked, eyebrows raised.

Obviously he wasn't too upset about it, but he seemed pretty humored making fun of Jeremy for it. "I didn't mean to!" Jeremy whined.

"Man, fuckin' heartless. Guess all that video game violence is really getting to your head."

" _I'm sorry_!"

Michael was laughing too hard to even keep going at this point. The conversation between them faded off as Michael laughed and Jeremy curled up to sulk. The room got quiet after a few minutes, Michael using a dirty shirt to bleed into.

Jeremy chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "D-Did you - try to - uh -" The heat in his face was returning rapidly.

"Kiss you?" Michael guessed, voice a little distorted from plugging his nose. "Yeah, I did. Don't worry, I won't try it again; you sure put me in my place."

Jeremy didn't react to the teasing this time. "W-Why?" he stammered.

Michael glanced at him, like he was confirming that Jeremy was really asking that question, then rolled his eyes. "Because I like you? I don't know what other kind of answer you would expect." His tone was still sarcastic, light, but there was a more hesitant and reluctant sound there.

"You like me?" Jeremy repeated, confused.

"Jeremy, if you keep asking dumb questions I'm  _going_ to hit you." Michael shook his head. "It's fine, it was dumb. I won't try anything again. I didn't mean to freak you out," he said nonchalantly.

For some reason, the idea that Michael was just taking Jeremy's apparent "no" and staying with it upset him. "I-I didn't say I didn't like you back or anything-" Jeremy burst out quickly, although he really had no idea what he was saying and he was tired and confused. "I just - I -"

"Jeremy, don't. You don't have to pretend for me, I get it. I'll get over it," he said smoothly.

"I'm not pretending!" This time, a step up from the whine, Jeremy's voice cracked. "I mean - I don't know! I'm confused. You're better at this than I am." He curled his knees into his chest, wanting to melt into the floor.

Michael stared at him. "Better at what?" he asked. "Being gay?" he added knowingly. "Yes, I am, thank you." The bleeding had stopped, and he tossed the shirt away. His face was still a little swollen, but it didn't look too bad. "Doesn't really help here, though. I know how I feel."

_Ugh_. How was Jeremy supposed to know? He had so many feeling about Michael and they were all confusing and weird and he didn't understand them. But he did love Michael, loved being with him and talking to him and playing games with him. The thought of kissing him... it wasn't really bad, even. Just different.

"We should go to bed," Michael suggested, suddenly looking tired again. "I'm ready to pass out."

Jeremy almost felt like screaming in frustration, but he couldn't deny that he was tired. "Fine," he mumbled, plopping down on the couch. "You going to your room?"

Michael shrugged. "Might just lay here." On the floor and beanbags. Comfortable.

"You wanna come up here with me?" Jeremy asked. It wouldn't have been awkward if the whole almost-kissing thing hadn't happened, but even now it wasn't that bad. They were still the same bros.

"Eh, sure." Michael grinned. "Just promise not to beat me up again."

"You're such a dick," Jeremy muttered as Michael laughed and joined him.

"I know," he yawned. "Night."

Jeremy stared at his friend, an odd, light feeling in his stomach that made him dizzy. He shook his head and decided to ignore it. "Yeah. Goodnight," he said, and they were asleep in just a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi congrats to u ~~alexander~~ if u made it this farr
> 
> yeah ik the story kind of mashes up and seems weird but i wrote this all in one night, it's unedited, and it's the only story i've finished in like moNTHS so go easy on me pls
> 
> that said, im considering making a follow up for these crazy lads sooooooooooo yeah. thnx for reading!!


End file.
